Winter
by Dark-Dragon-Fallen-Angel
Summary: Amy finds a baby on the doorstep of the ranch. How will Ty and Amy deal with this new development? Amy is 20
1. Chapter 1

Summary: For some reason Amy wakes up one morning. When she begins to investigate she finds a baby girl place at her doorstep with a note. How will Ty and Amy deal with parenthood?

Amy POV

I tussled in my bed. There was something going on I could feel it. It was as if nature wanted me to wake up and do something. The urgency in the air was stiffening. Images of my mom kept popping up in my head. All I wanted to do was kick and scream. I couldn't take it anymore I had to get up. I put on my heavy jacket, it was the end of November and Ty would be home in two weeks for Christmas.

Heartland had become a winter wonderland. My snow boots came on next as I made my way outside, only to stop as soon as I opened the front door. There right in the middle of my path was a basket. There was a ton of blankets around it to make sure the cold didn't get in. I prayed in my head that Malory had left out some laundry and that there was nothing inside of it but clothes.

I leaned in close until I heard small whimpers and I knew that my worst fear had come true. Slowly I lifted the top blanket hoping I was wrong until I saw the little red face scrunched up, ready to start crying. I quickly grabbed the basket and carried the baby inside setting the basket on the kitchen table.

I removed the blankets until I could see that the baby was in a soft pink onezie. I turned around after I made sure there was no risk of her tipping over. Quickly I grabbed some spare baby bottles from when Lou babysat. Just as the bottles was made the little girl started to scream her little lungs. I grabbed her and started to feed her. That's how grandpa found me; feeding a baby.


	2. Chapter 2

Oops forgot to write this last chapter:

I own nothing. If I did then this would be in the series not on fanfiction.

_**Last time**__: I grabbed her and started to feed her. That's how grandpa found me; feeding a baby. _

Amy POV

"Amy what in the name of God are you doing?...no, silly question, where in all damnation did you get a baby?"

Those were the first words out of my grand pa's mouth. I just looked at him through my bangs; try to find a way to explain the situation to him. I kept feeding the little girl, adding a rocking motion to help soothe her. Then just like that it hit me, I wasn't trying to find a way to explain the situation to him, I was trying to think of a way to convince him to let me keep this precious baby.

"Grandpa, I found her on the porch. She was freezing; I don't think she would have made it until morning." I hoped my words stirred something in his heart that would allow me to keep her.

As grandpa came closer I knew that this little girl had one his heart, as soon as I saw his smile. Slowly as if afraid that he would startle her, he reached his hand out and touched her tiny little hand until it wrapped around his finger. That how we stood in kitchen until the little girl finished her milk.

Slowly I moved her onto my shoulder so that I could burp her. Once that was done I switched her back into my arms were she began to dose.

"What do I do Grandpa?"

"Well Amy, we have to take her to the police tomorrow and see if they can find her parents."

"Grandpa! They obviously don't want her if they left her here in the middle of November."

"Now, now, Amy settle down. We don't know that for sure. For all we know she was kidnapped and her parents are out there looking for her."

"Alright, Grandpa all give you that; for now at least." I gave him one of my signature looks.

"ooh, no. Whatever it is, no."

"Grandpa, I was just gonna ask you if you wanted to hold her. That's all."

" Well she is kinda cute, sure give her over for a little bit. Just don't go off telling Malory."

I handed the baby girl over to Grandpa and he took her with the out most care. I sat there looking at them together and a thought occurred to me; this is what mom probably felt when she saw Grandpa hold Lou and I the first time."


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing. If I did then this would be in the series not on fanfiction.

_**Last time:**_ _I sat there looking at them together and a thought occurred to me; this is what mom probably felt when she saw Grandpa hold Lou and I the first time._

Amy POV

After Grandpa went to bed, I tucked the little girl back in to her basket before taking her to my room. As I entered my room I looked for a place to put the basket so that she wouldn't be in danger of falling. My room had change as year had passed by, now my room held not only my clothes but Ty's as well. Pictures of our wedding and other events covered the walls. We were staying in my room until our house was finished. At Grandpa's insistence, as well as, my father's; Ty and I are building our house on the border of the two ranches.

My eyes soon landed on the clock on my nightstand. It was three o' clock in the morning. I placed the basket on the floor and then grabbed the sleeping baby, placing her on the bed. I took my laptop out and began to work on a project for school. Lou hadn't been happy when I decided not to go to take the scholarship in Colorado. She wasn't happy when I decided to take online courses instead of leaving. She felt that I was missing my chance to experience something new. I told her that I couldn't leave Grandpa to take care of Heartland by himself. That and my clinics had started to become popular. The Dude ranch was also busy. Heartland was making a lot of revenue. Lou tried to convince me that she could take care of it, but I knew the truth, she wanted to come back and stay in Heartland.

I worked quietly on my homework and other class work, while I waited for time to pass by. Usually I would get up at five to take a shower, get breakfast started, wake everybody one else, after a good breakfast I would go take care of the horses.

Today however the first thing after breakfast I would have to take this little one to the police station and find her parents.

The thought that she might be taken away made my heart hurt. I looked at her beautiful face and knew that she was meant to be mine. I couldn't fight this feeling and it scared me. I didn't want to be like this. I wanted to be able to say that I would be happy if her parents turned out to be caring and missing her, but I couldn't.

Slowly I noticed her eyes began to flutter. Then they opened and I saw Ty's eyes staring right back at me. Her eyes were the same shape the only difference was that her eyes had a bluish tint to them. Our eyes met. She was perfect.

_o_o-0-0-o_

Sorry its short but I felt that this chapter needed to be ended there.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated but my computer crashed with my entire story on it. I still don't have a replacement but I decided to try to finish it any way.

Last Time: Slowly I noticed her eyes began to flutter. Then they opened and I saw Ty's eyes staring right back at me. Her eyes were the same shape the only difference was that her eyes had a bluish tint to them. Our eyes met. She was perfect.

Amy POV:

As I finished typing my project and turning it online I would reach over every once in a while to let the baby girl play with my hand. She was so quiet even thought she was bright awake. Once I was finished with everything I had to do on my laptop I got up and put it back on my desk. Then I walked back to the bed as quickly as possible, only for me to forget about the basket and trip over it. I managed to catch my fall on the bed. Everything that was in the basket fell out. I got back-up and started to pick up all the blankets and fold them into a neat stack that I placed back inside the now right side basket. Placing the basket in a corner to prevent myself from tripping over it once again, I walked back to the bed only to see a white envelope on the floor. I picked it up and sat on the bed.

On the back it had my name written. Slowly I turned the envelope around prepared to open it. I could feel my brows furrowed in worry and fear. What could be written in this envelope? Kept repeating itself in my mind. Slowly I opened it and took the later that was inside.

I felt my eyes water as I read the content. All the blood from my face drained itself into my stomach creating a rock that just wouldn't move. I felt unbelievable pain emanating from my heart. How could he? Kept being screamed in my head. He swore fidelity I trusted him. Suddenly all the joy of having this baby girl here was drained out of me.

As I got closer to the bottom of the page my anger towards Ty slowly decreased, but I knew that the moment I saw him I would punch him in the face. I turned the page to see if the attached forms were there and filled out correctly, when I noticed that they were I looked toward my clock to see the time. It was five. I got up and dried my tears. I grabbed the basket and took out all the blankets expect the thicknesses one which I place at the bottom to make it comfortable for the baby. I grabbed her gently and all the remaining anger left me, instead I sense of determination took over. The little girl was placed in the basket and I carried the basket and her to the bathroom with me so that I could watch her while I showered. Once I was freshly showered and dressed I took the baby to the kitchen with me where I made coffee and breakfast for everyone. Lou would be over soon along with everyone else. I quickly wrote a note saying I was going to town and left everything served. I drank my coffee and got all my winter gear on before heading to my truck. I place the baby on the floor the backseat. I pushed the shotgun seat back so that the basket would be stuck in place preventing the basket from moving all over the place.

Once the basket was secured I got into the driver's seat and left.


End file.
